Dark Angel
by Edokage
Summary: Raven has a problem with her temper and has to move to another city in order to get help but after a while she finds this city more of a home that Jump City ever was. Crossover with The Batman, possible future femslash, rated for graphic scenes.
1. A fateful choice

Dark Angel, chapter 1

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Batman belong to their respective owners. I own my OCs though.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_Reading/text"_

"**Special talking"**

"_**Special thinking"**_

It was a normal day in Jump city, 'normal' being a very relative term seeing as a big part of the street and surrounding houses were more or less reduced to rubble due to yet another fight between the Teen Titans and some random villain.

Said villain was at the moment lying on the ground in fetal position as black tendrils of demonic energies removed themselves from his quivering form, a scene that was unfortunately unfolding at more and more fights as time went by much to the displeasure of Robin, the leader of the group of heroic teens and the one who took care of their public relations, a task that was taking an even bigger toll on the boy for each of these incidents.

"Raven, we need to talk _again_." None of them was in any mood for talking at the moment but it was necessary if the team was to survive much longer.

Every time Raven lost control of her emotions/powers it always ended the same way; at least one criminal more or less mentally scarred for life, several people (a few more each time) wanting to disband the group of local heroes and many sleepless nights for Robin trying to work things out.

"What is wrong with you?" The question came out a bit too blunt but the boy wonder was in his right.

He had spent so many nights sorting things out with the public lately because of his teammate that the bags under his eyes had expanded beyond his mask, that and he had a killer migraine due to stress and lack of sleep.

"Excuse me?" Raven's eyes were glowing a faint red indicating that she too was on her last nerve even though she had just vented her anger at yet another criminal.

The best way to describe the current situation of the team would be an evil circle: Raven loses her temper, the team gets bad publicity, Robin pulls an all-nighter and becomes irritable, the mood spreads to the rest of the team because of Robin's grumpiness, the team rightfully blames Raven who in turn gets an even worse temper and thus beginning the circle anew.

This time though, Robin had a plan. A dangerous and, according to most people who knew of the half demon's infamous temper, suicidal plan but a plan nonetheless.

"Sorry, but you know that we have talked about your temper problems before." Robin began. Raven nodded, motioning for him to go on.

"And nothing the team or you have done so far has yielded any results." Another nod, the glow was slowly fading into the shadows of her hooded cape.

"So I… decided that you should get some professional help." Raven's eyes had returned to normal but still hardened a bit at the last part and she decided to speak up.

"And what place on earth can possibly help me? I have never heard of a place for mentally unstable super heroes and I doubt there is one." She deadpanned with an amount of venom in her voice usually reserved for when Beast Boy had done something _really_ stupid.

"Well…" Robin started to sweat; this was the most difficult part of his plan as well as the part where the risk of being blown up by or beaten senseless by the inevitable outburst of chaotic energy was greatest.

"It's not _exactly_ made for super _heroes_." Raven narrowed her eyes at her fidgeting leader as small and not so small rocks lifted from the ground, encased in an ominous black energy.

"Where?" Robin handed her a small, white card that she read, and then read it again following by one more time, her eyes shrouded in darkness and her visible face seemingly unchanged by the information the post-it sized message provided. The other titans had somehow managed to sneak in on their _private_ conversation and read the text on the small piece of paper over Raven's shoulder. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at the boy wonder like he was insane, their looks were returned by a shrug, Starfire merely looked confused by their reaction, having not known nor heard of the place before.

After several tense seconds, a pair of black lips parted and one word was said, a word that would forever change the lives of millions though no one was aware of it at the moment.

"Okay." The rocks fell to the ground around the group harmlessly, devoid of their previous energy.

"But Raven, I… what?" Robin as well as the other titans was dumb folded by the calm answer, they had expected a heated argument and big explosions everywhere, not resigning acceptance.

"I said 'okay'. I understand your reasoning and agree with your decision. I only have one question."

"And that is?"

"When do I leave?"

"Ehh… the next plane leaves in an hour I think."

"Good." She turned and began to walk away from the shell shocked group; none of them noticed the lone tear that made its way across mar less greyish skin to finally fall on the small, forgotten piece of paper that now lay abandoned on the ground, its silent message facing the clouded grey sky.

Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, Gotham City.


	2. Welcome to Gotham

Dark Angel, chapter 2

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Batman belong to their respective owners. I own my OCs though.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_Reading/text"_

"**Special talking"**

"_**Special thinking"**_

Raven sat in the airplane to Gotham City, thinking about the past and how things turned out the way they did.

She assumed it started a few months ago, a few weeks after they had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and a few days after they had returned from Tokyo. Things had gotten boring after that; in fact, now that she thought about it, _life_ had gotten boring.

The 'villains' were barely above normal criminals in terms of skills, not to mention in terms of evil. She felt like an adult at a playground full of kids, seeing the others have fun but be unable to find any happiness at the activities herself, having far outgrown such activities.

The only 'real' villains were gone, The Brain was still trapped in its cryonic prison, Malchior was still sealed in the book (though Raven had considered letting him out if only so that she could have some manner of worthy adversary though the idea was crushed rather brutally when she had thought of how the other titans would react to such an act), Slade had not shown any sign of existing since the Trigon incident and speaking of her 'father'… Raven was the only one who knew what really happened to the demon when she 'defeated' him that fateful day.

The other titans thought he was defeated like all the other villains they had faced before, knocked unconscious or something like that but ready to return after a while to get his revenge, and it was probably for the best that they thought so. The dark teen frowned when she thought of what the others would think of her if they ever knew the truth, that their teammate did not only kill her own father, she had disintegrated his very soul so that he would never return in any shape or form…

She shook her head to clear it of the dark thoughts. Trigon, as well as her old team, was in the past now. She was going solo or at least semi-solo.

It was one of the things she had spoken about with Robin when they had returned to the tower; what to do now.

He had contacted his old mentor, Batman (though all the titans were told his secret identity when Robin revealed his), to arrange a place for Raven to live when she arrived at Gotham City for the first couple of weeks until she finds herself an apartment. The place, a spare room in the bat cave, was more of a storage room for all her things while Raven herself lived at Arkham. It was standard procedure that she stayed at the place for at least a week so that she could be observed and, if possible, cured of her affliction. After that she was free, cured or not, since she was not a criminal and came to them of her own free will.

She agreed to continue being a hero under the watchful eye of the dark knight but requested to leave the team to spare her raven haired friend any more headaches, she felt she at least owed him that.

The nervousness she felt when she had left the T-tower for the last time had been replaced with hope and a childish excitement she had not felt since… ever actually, even when she had joined the titans she didn't feel like this; it felt like leaving her old team and old city was the best choice she had ever made no matter how cynical it may sound, nothing could get her down now.

The future had never seemed brighter for Raven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Gotham City International airport__._

Things looked bad, things looked _really_ bad.

Black Mask and his minions had tried to hijack a cargo plane from Wayne Industries filled with cutting edge robotics equipment but had been stalled by the Batman long enough for the police to arrive and surround them when they had tried to escape.

In the confusion though, an airliner had landed on the runway where they were standing, leading the gang to board the plane and hold the personell as well as the passengers hostage.

"Oh god, this is not good." Commissioner Gordon mumbled to himself, beside him stood the dark knight and his remaining sidekick, Batgirl.

"We almost had them and then _this_ happens. We will probably have to let them get away this time sigh. The mayor will have my head for this but I can't let innocent people get killed… Why are you smiling?" He asked the caped man who, for some reason, was chuckling lightly to himself, something that had rarely happened in all the years he had known the famous protector of the city.

"Just wait and see commissioner. If that plane is what I think it is, this problem will sort itself out in no time." The commissioner seemed unconvinced but told his men to stand by nonetheless. If the Batman was this certain that everything would be all right who was he to argue?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Inside the plane__._

The minions were patrolling the isle with their rifles in plain sight to prevent the passengers from doing anything funny, at the end of the isle stood Black himself, glaring at the people while sorting out those most likely to play heroes and making his plan more difficult than need be.

His eyes met a young woman in a black hoodie, apparently asleep. Walking over to her he put his gun to her head and called for her to wake up.

Bad move.

The last thing he remembered from the next five days is an overwhelming feeling of dread as two eyes snapped open, glowing with a hellish light while everything around them turned as black as sin, devoured by a nightmarish darkness, the only perceptive sound being the screams of his loyal men as they were swallowed by the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Outside with the police._

The plane had been silent for about half a minute and the commissioner was about to ask Batman what he meant by the problem 'sorting itself out' when a black figure emerged from the plane. The figure resembled a giant bird of some kind but before he could identify it, the lifeless (but still living) bodies of Black Mask and his gang dropped out of it and the bird transformed into a young woman about the same age as his daughter Barbara, wearing a hooded cape that shadowed most of her face as well as covering up her body just like Batman's cape.

Thinking about it for a moment he decided that he had seen stranger things and left it at that as he motioned for his men to haul Black Mask and his goons away.

Batgirl had meanwhile made her way over to the mysterious girl to introduce herself but had been beaten to it by Batman.

"Good evening Miss Roth and welcome to Gotham City."

AN: Raven has undergone some minor costume changes when she decided to move city.

Her new costume: upload./wikipedia/en/f/f5/Ravenacolor.jpg


	3. Withering Ivy

Dark Angel, chapter 3

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Batman belong to their respective owners. I own my OCs though.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_Reading/text"_

"**Special talking"**

"_**Special thinking"**_

The massive steel gates closed behind Raven as she walked into the old building that was Arkham Asylum followed closely by the dark knight and his sidekick.

"So this is Arkham?"

"Yes. As you well know, Arkham doubles as both an asylum and a prison so you will probably see several faces again. I suggest that you use some of your time here getting acquainted with our rogue gallery. It will help you greatly later as you will get some idea of what to expect of whom."

"So… where am I to stay?"

"The asylum is fairly packed at the moment so I am afraid you will have to share a cell with one of the inmates."

"I see. Do you know who?"

"I'd expect one of the female patients. Since you will stay at the high security section because of your powers my guess would be either Harleen Quinzel or Pamela Isley."

"You are right Batman." A doctor in a long robe and a clipboard said as he greeted the heroic group.

"I'll take it from here." Batman nodded and turned around to walk away before tossing a small device which Raven caught, his sidekick followed him.

"It's a batwave, in case one of us needs to contact the other." He said before the door closed behind him, leaving Raven with the doctor.

"Very well, I am Dr. Carlson and I will be your guide for tonight. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask." Raven nodded and the tour began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later Raven lied on her bed trying to fall asleep, _trying_ being the word.

The reason for this was her roommate, Harleen Quinzel, usually referred to by her alias, Harley Quinn.

The cheery woman seemed really nice (Raven wondered if she was somehow related to Starfire) but she has one fatal flaw according to the pale heroine.

She snores, _loudly_.

Luckily the batwave went off somewhere around midnight, telling her about a hostage situation at Grant Park, located in the south-eastern part of town.

A quick teleporting spell later she stood next to the dark knight and his startled sidekick.

"Whoa, fast."

"That's the point of teleportation."

"Stop bickering you two, we have a task to be done."

"Sorry, what's the situation?"

"Poison Ivy has abducted several business tycoons and replaced them with plant clones…"

"A classic." His sidekick added.

"…Though now that the clones have been destroyed she tries with ransom instead, demanding that they stop their destruction of the rain forest and shut down their factories instead."

"Not bad for a plan B."

"No, but that is a classic as well; Ivy kind of has a one track mind when it comes to these kind of things."

"Hostage situations?"

"Plants."

"So… What's the plan?"

"Batgirl helps the police getting past the 'guards' at the northern gate, Raven releases the hostages, they are in the greenhouse, and leads them to the police. I'll take out Ivy. She is likely to be in the greenhouse as well." The dark knight explained before the three of them took off towards their designated destination.

About twenty minutes later it was over. The plant 'guards' at the entrance were quickly taken care of by the GCPD's flamethrower unit (a clever investment on their part when fighting Poison Ivy) once they were distracted by Batgirl. Raven stayed in the shadows and made her way unnoticed to the room where the hostages were being held in some kind of containment plants, she teleported them to safety when Ivy was too busy fighting the Batman to notice. Batman had too hard a time dodging the roots and vines trying to strangle, crush or otherwise maim the dark knight to get a hit in on Ivy, but he still managed to win in the end when several canisters of very potent herbicide (courtesy of GCPD who had now reached the greenhouse at the centre of the park with the help of Batgirl) broke through the glass walls and roof reducing the plant monsters to brown, withered husks devoid of all life.

Raven and Batgirl entered the greenhouse alongside the police, having led the hostages to safety the only thing left to do was to send Ivy back to Arkham.

Said young woman was currently kneeling on the ground in front of the remains of her plants, tears streamed down her face as her trembling hands tried picking up a vine only for it to turn into dust in her hands.

"No… not again… my babies." She mumbled to herself over and over again while the faint, cool breeze coming from the broken glass panels blew the plant dust away, leaving the lone female form on the floor surrounded by glass shards alone to drown in her misery.

Raven felt sick, the emotions coming from the villainess were completely overwhelming the empathic heroine; sorrow, sadness and hopelessness along with a lot of anger, most of it focused on herself, creating a deep self loathing for having failed to save 'her babies' yet again.

The Batman and Batgirl turned around and began to walk away from the scene to continue their nightly patrol of the city; the night was still young after all, when Raven and the police officers' faces changed from solemn ones to ones of horror.

They whipped around quickly, preparing to fight for their lives against yet another batch of mutated vegetables, but the sight they met was not one they would have expected in a million years.

The shattered glass around Poison Ivy was stained with dark green blood; said blood had likely come from the various sized incisions on the green woman's arms, many more than just shallow cuts and most definitely life threatening if they were unattended.

The real danger to the villainess' health however, the sight that had drawn the attention of every person in the vicinity, made the bleeding gashes on her arms look like a minor abrasionin comparison: A long, clean cut across the villainess' throat, sluggishly expelling the dark green lifeblood of the plant mistress. The cause was a large, jagged piece of glass held in slender, rapidly paling green hands.

The green gripping glass slipped from the bleeding hands of Pamela Isley as the blood loss made her lose her consciousness but before the near dead body could be impaled on numerous transparent edges it was enveloped in a familiar black energy.

"Don't just stand there, GET HELP." The shout of the half demon hero snapped the officers out of their shock induced stupor and they immediately called for help over the radio while Raven did her best to heal the wounds and stop the bleeding until the ambulance arrived.

Luckily for all parties, an ambulance was already stationed at the entrance to the park, taking care of any effects to the hostages caused by Ivy's plant spores. It arrived within minutes, though to Raven, who was using what little energy she had left, it felt like years, and with the combined help of advanced medical equipment and magical healing they stopped the immense bleeding and stabilized the young woman enough for her to be moved without bleeding to death.

"Can I come with her?" The question took the two paramedics by surprise but they realised that it was probably for the best that Raven came with them, they had only managed to temporarily stop the massive bleeding even with the heroine's help after all and seeing that the only way to make sure that the floral villainess didn't wake up during the operation (her poison immunity most likely included all kinds of sedatives as well and even in her weakened state they had to assume that full narcosis would have little to no effect) would be to use some kind of sleeping spell.

Ivy was carefully lifted into the waiting ambulance and driven off by the paramedics with Raven constantly watching over her, leaving two masked vigilantes behind.

"You think Pam will be all right?" The young heroine of Gotham asked as a few tears made their way past her mask and stained her cheeks and chin before landing on the brown soil below.

"She'll be fine; it's Raven I am most worried about." The dark knight answered.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just… a bad feeling, that's all." And with that last remark the two disappeared in the night to protect the sleeping city yet again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Unknown location__, Gotham City._

"Report."

"Mission accomplished; the black book of Skath has successfully been recovered from GCPD evidence storage."

"Excellent, did anyone see you?"

"No sir."

"Good."

AN: For those who were wondering, some nearby trees were blown up by Raven's emotions when she saw Ivy trying to kill herself but no one noticed at the time since they were too shocked by the display. Also, I have made Robin and Batgirl the same age so that Raven and Ivy could be about the same age as well. Batman knows that Raven is half demon and uses the alias 'Rachel Roth' but he has not been told anything else that the public don't already know (that she is a sorceress of some kind and that her powers rely on her emotions).


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

Dark Angel up for continuation.

The title kinda says it all: I had put the story on hiatus indefinitely hoping that I would get in the mood for continuing it eventually. That obviously never happened so now I am putting the story up for continuation (not adoption; the last story I let someone adopt never really got anywhere so I am hereby giving permission for anyone who wants to use this story as a base for their own (that means many people can use it and not just one in case you were wondering)).

(And in case you were wondering; the pairing of this fic was meant to be Raven/Poison Ivy.)

One last thing: If you use this story for your own please leave a review with details about the story (just because I didn't continue the story doesn't mean I didn't like it).


End file.
